Absolutely Zero
by Caneater
Summary: It's the summer after their graduation and Hermione is staying in London with her parents. She opens an e-mail account and starts writing to an old acquaintance from school...Dramione, Hermione/Ron
1. You,

**Hello hi :). Yes, ANOTHER fic, with Draco and Hermione this time (at least). I know I should be finishing up Years of Your Life and Concerto in G minor, but this idea popped into my head quite a few hours back, and I'm determined to finish it before I head back to university. This is also in response to the popularity to the Secret Romance (not particularly here, that is).**

**Oh, and there have been things that happened in the books that happen here so I can make it a little cannon. But there's no magic, unfortunately, otherwise nothing would work :P. This is also based on the song Absolutely Zero by Jason Mraz, which I've named the fic after.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**** Harry Potter and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and Absolutely Zero belongs to Jason Mraz. I am but a lowly fic writer!**

* * *

><p>The sun shone spectacularly as the students stepped onto the well-cut lawns, shouting and cheering in celebration. The day of their graduation had finally come and gone, and now the students walked away with their freedom. They didn't care that their formal attire would be soiled as they splashed each other with water from the fountain, or tackled each other onto the ground for a round of playful wrestling. On every face there was joy, relief and celebration. They were finally free, and they could do what they liked in their lives. They had a freedom of choice; if they wanted to continue their lives from their school lives, or forge new relationships, make new discoveries, learn new lessons...Now was the time to seize that opportunity.<p>

Three people in particular stood out from the crowd. Three that had gone through thick and thin, and emerged from it as three stronger people, independent when apart from another, but at the same time strong as a team. Ron had Harry in a half nelson, both laughing so much that they couldn't speak. Hermione watched the two boys, shaking her head and laughing as well. She was as happy as any of them. She passed with the highest mark in the grade, outstripping the second place by a whole ten percent. Hermione was pleased with her effort, and now that she was going to one of Britain's best universities, it made her feel even more proud of herself. It was then when Ginny, who was a year below the trio, came sprinting through the crowd, just as Ron let go of his best friend, and leaped into Harry's arms. She kissed him full on the mouth, unashamed of the jeering crowd around them. Ron didn't look too pleased. Even though he approved of his best friend dating his sister a good few months ago, he disapproved of her very public displays of affection. Hermione always brushed it off. She took Ron's hand and kissed his cheek. He turned towards Hermione, Harry and his sister now forgotten.

"So this is it," Ron grinned at her, squeezing her hand in return. "We're finally free!"

Hermione smiled. "It wasn't that bad, Ron. You make it sound like it was a prison sentence."

"It certainly felt like it," Ron said with an exasperated sigh.

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was all a playful jest, she knew, but sometimes, Ron needed to take life a little more seriously.

"Aw, cheer up, 'mione!" Ron exclaimed. "It's our graduation day. Relax and celebrate. Don't even _think_ about work!"

"But - "

But before Hermione could say anything more, Ron enveloped her lips in his, sweeping her in an affectionate, if not clumsy kiss (she was his first after all), and Hermione did forget about everything, and they were lost amongst the loud cheering and crying crowd.

Now, two weeks later, the three were separated...mostly. Harry had intended to stay in Godric's Hollow and rebuild his parents' house. While that was happening, he stayed at the Burrow with Ron and Ginny's family. Hermione, however, opted to spend her holidays with her parents, as they were away in Australia for most of the year. Hermione stayed in the boarding house, as it was close to the library and the industrious environment worked well for her.

While with her parents, Hermione decided to re-open her e-mail account, as her school e-mail account expired on her graduation day – not that she was using it for any social purposes in the first place: she was so concentrated on her exams, that she all but neglected her social life. Thanks to Ginny, Harry and, of course, Ron, she would have completely disappeared into her papers and never come out again. That was, of course, not the end to her studying. She had already bought her new textbooks for the new semester in university, and gone through the introduction and the first three chapters.

The first course of Hermione's plans to stay in touch with her former school mates was to access her old school's database for any of their existing e-mail addresses. Ginny was the easiest to find, and it would put Hermione in direct contact with Ron and Harry too. Although Hermione would like Ron to have his own e-mail address, she wouldn't particularly need to contact him after the summer as they would be attending the same university together. The very thought excited her, but also made her miss the Weasleys and Harry even more, so she immediately typed:

**To: .co****.uk**

**From: .**

**Subject:Greetings from London!**

**Hello Ginny!**

**How are things at the Burrow? The family doing well? Is everyone there for the holidays?**

**I'm with my family in lovely old London: home sweet home! It's lovely to be with them again, as we got separated from each other for at least six months during the exams. It was all good and well that I booked into the boarding house. If Ernie hadn't shown me that formula, I would not have gotten the Dux scholar award! Anyway, I'm really looking forward to the theater and West End while I'm here, not to mention the lectures and seminars...I'm going to be so busy! Then there is preparation for university in September (I'm so excited!), and I'm determined to impress my lecturers and peers!**

**Say hello to Harry (how are things with the two of you? Are you still staying together, even though he will be in Albania with Charlie in October?), and please give your mother a large hug. Thank her again for the endless supplies of cakes during exams! Tell Ron that I miss him a lot and that there isn't day that goes by that I _don't_ think about him.**

**Missing you all very much.**

**Much love,**

**Hermione xx**

She hit send with a satisfied smile. She hoped Ginny would reply to her soon. Much as she was excited and had a lot of things lined up for the summer, she was still pretty lonely in London. Curious to see who else she could contact, Hermione went back the list of contacts and scrolled down until she stopped at one particular name.

Draco Malfoy.

There was always rivalry between Draco and Harry whilst they were at school together, and thus Draco had disliked Ron and Hermione by association. Ron was firmly on Harry's side, sneering about the tall, blond boy every chance he would get. Hermione would always keep quiet and stay busy: she wanted no part in this. But in their final year, the boys matured and didn't fight as much as they did in the past. Hermione even spent time in Draco's company, albeit briefly, and she found that she rather enjoyed it. She found herself thinking what he was doing with himself in the future...and if he was in London for the summer.

It took Hermione a few minutes deliberation but finally she conceded and slowly started to type out a message.

**.**

**From: .**

**Subject: Hello**

**Hi Draco,**

Hermione paused. What was she going to say? Why was she even _doing _this? She might embarrass herself. Maybe Draco didn't want to speak to her again. Well, Hermione told herself, that he could just ignore the message and not reply. She wouldn't take offense. Would she?

**How has your holiday been so far? I hope everything is well with your family. I'm spending time with my parents in London. Are you in town? Maybe we could have some coffee and catch up a bit.**

**Anyway, get back to me soon.**

**Hermione.**

She hurriedly tapped send, before she could change her mind. She pushed herself away from the keyboard, and promptly craved a cup of tea. A deep, warm, shamed feeling crept inside her chest. She wanted to hide in the corner the moment she sent it. But why? What was the harm in it? What did she have to lose? _Absolutely Zero_. Exactly, she told herself, and she confidently put on the kettle, whilst extracting a textbook to keep her mind off the subject.

Draco folded up the last box and pushed it into the storage cupboard. His boldest move yet: moving into a condo in London, far away from his parents' mansion, away from his father's disapproving glares and his mother's constant mollycoddling. Now he was truly on his own, other than a smallish monthly payment from his mother: a condition to which Draco agreed to when he walked out of the house. That, and a laptop, linked to unlimited Internet access. He presently opened the laptop, watching it boot up whilst sipping top-quality filter coffee.

It immediately opened up his e-mail account, popping up that it received two new messages. One from Zabini Blaise, his best friend from school. He was still in the country, something about a big family reunion. Draco scanned the long e-mail from Zabini with his cold grey eyes, intending to reply to it later. The other e-mail was a surprise to Draco. It was from none other than Hermione Granger. _Who would've thought._ Granger and Draco were not the best of friends, indeed, Draco had a long-lasting rivalry with Harry Potter, one of Hermione's best friends.

But Draco couldn't help but think back to the day in library. As his grades were important to him – and his father – he spent an average amount of time in the library. He was always a bright kid, but never did his best. He didn't want that kind of attention any more, despite his father's demands. Hermione was also in the library, as always, surrounded on all sides by thick books that no one had even _wanted_ to touch. Curious, Draco made his way to her, dropping his satchel unceremoniously to the ground. Hermione looked up distractedly, and Draco distinctly remembered that her eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"Malfoy," she said cautiously.

"Granger," Draco replied pleasantly and seated himself opposite her.

"Can I help you?"

"Need a study partner? You look lonely."

Hermione looked lost for words. Draco had to hide back a smirk. Nothing explained his change of heart towards his rival's best friend; maybe it was because he matured, Draco himself didn't know. But what he did remember was the pleasant afternoon they spent together. He had this in mind as he clicked **reply** and started typing.

Hermione had successfully taken her mind off of the situation regarding the e-mail to Draco Malfoy. She was curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea and her sociology textbook on her lap. She was so focused on her book, she didn't hear the prompt from her PC that she had mail. It was only her mother who told her that dinner was ready, did Hermione finally extricate herself from the sofa and think to check her e-mail again before heading to dinner.

To her delight, she received a reply. From Draco Malfoy. Shouting to her mother that she would be having dinner a little later than her parents, she excitedly read through his reply.

**To: .**

**From: .**

**Re: Hello.**

**Evening, Ms Granger.**

**It's a pleasant surprise to hear from you again. The last I saw you was buried in your books. I only hope that you're actually taking a holiday from them.**

To this, Hermione flushed, feeling slightly guilty about her sociology text book still lying open on the sofa.

**To answer your questions: my holiday comprised mostly of moving my possessions into a condo in the city. London, by mere coincidence. It would be my pleasure to accompany you for coffee or whatever beverage takes your fancy. I heard from a friend of mine that Cafe Divine is a good place. Meet you there Saturday afternoon? Two o'clock?**

**See you there.**

**Draco.**

Hermione found her heart palpitating in her chest as she speedily typed her reply. She had five days. Okay, she could deal with this. _Calm down, Hermione. You have time._ But for the life of her, she had no idea what she was going to wear!

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think of it. Reviews make me happy. Hope it's not too bad...<strong>

**Signing off**

**Caneater**


	2. You were friend

**Yay! Here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews, it got me to write more. More reviews would be nice after this too :).**

**I hope by not spacing the paragraphs this time will make this readable, kind of over typing right now (even though this is a short chapter.)**

**Disclaimers as seen in Chapter one :)**

* * *

><p>After much deliberation, Hermione decided on a lilac beret, deciding that it was appropriate due to the fact that she was meeting Draco at French café. Glancing out of the window, Hermione also noticed that the sun was out and it looked quite warm, so she pulled on a checkered, button-down shirt and faded denim shorts. She never bothered with make-up. She never had the time to during school, and frankly, she didn't see what the point was. In any case, she wasn't there to impress anyone. To finish off her look, she grabbed a small gold purse and went downstairs. After notifying her parents that she would be back later, she flagged down one of London's famous black cabs to town.<p>

Draco was already waiting for her, seated at a table outside, looking as cool as ever. Despite the warm day, Draco was dressed in a black open-necked polo shirt and loose black pants. His white blond hair was slicked back, gleaming under London's sun. He stood as Hermione approached him, holding out the chair for her to sit on. Once he re-seated himself, he was smiling pleasantly.

"It's good to see you again, Ms Granger," Draco said amiably.

"Draco," Hermione responded with a shy smile. "You're allowed to call me Hermione, you know?"

Draco inclined his head, his eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth. "It's only common courtesy."

Hermione hoped she wasn't blushing. "_Not _when you're having coffee with a friend," she pointed out.

Draco looked at her curiously, his smile widening. "Touché." They then ordered, an espresso for Draco, and a pot of chamomile tea for Hermione – her favorite. It wasn't long before real conversation took flight, and both parties remembered the pleasant, yet studious, day in the library.

"So why are you in London, Draco?"

Draco looked up at her, an eyebrow cocked. "I moved here rather recently."

"Why?" Hermione pushed, but then realised that perhaps Draco didn't want to talk about it.

Nevertheless, he spoke. "I needed space from home. It can get rather cloying there, especially after eighteen years. As I has no real plans after my graduation, I thought, _why not London?_ It's a good option, in my opinion, and I can get a job easily whenever the money runs out."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "So university not much of a choice?" she asked before taking a sip of tea.

Draco schmoozed his lips. "Not really. Much as I was marginally good at academics, I don't really like it much." Then he smirked. "But then again, here I am, having an enjoyable afternoon with the best student of the year."

Hermione blushed, noting that Draco's intention was flattery. "That was just hard work, that's all that was."

"Modest too," Draco commented. He looked at his fingernails with interest. "I wouldn't say that if I got over ninety percent for seven out of eight subjects, in addition to numerous scholarships to many of the prestigious universities in Britain."

Hermione gasped, then narrowed her eyes. "How did you know this?"

Draco smiled surreptitiously. "Friends in high places."

Hermione surmised it could only be his father. Lucius Malfoy was one of the higher-ups in Britain's education system, and was privy to most information that had to do with it. Hermione was surprised that Draco didn't follow in his father's footsteps, but she had a feeling that there was no love lost between father and son. She was not much of a gossip, but she knew of Dr. Malfoy's temper, and rigidity, which served as the foundation of Britain's education system.

Time ran on without the couple's notice. More tea, coffee and munchies were ordered as the topic of conversation passed from theater, to poetry, to novels, to movies, to dress sense, to taste in music, to history, and before they knew it, it was seven o'clock, the sun still high in the sky. Hermione's stomach grumbled, signaling that dinner should be had soon. Draco laughed.

Hermione blushed. "I should go soon," she said in apologetic tones.

"No, no. Stay. We can have dinner here."

"But -"

"On me," Draco said calmly.

"I really couldn't -"

"Shut up, Hermione," Draco said, his tone unchanging.

Hermione smiled, noting that it was the first time that Draco had referred to her by her first name. It was understandable: they spent a lot more time in each other's company that afternoon than they ever did in their whole time at school together. Hermione was amazed at how similar they were. She wondered often what would've happened if they met earlier in life.

Draco ordered a good bottle of wine for the evening and recommended meal options to Hermione. It seemed that he like to come here often. Draco replied that he came here with his parents, and with his best friend, Blaise Zabini. The name sounded familiar to Hermione, but didn't know much else about the guy – then again, she and Draco had never mixed friend circles.

The laughter bubbled out of Hermione as the wine kept pouring into her glass. Dessert was long gone, as was the sun, but both were reluctant to leave; they were having too much fun. Draco thoughtfully looked at Hermione over the rim of his wine glass. Hermione, who was playing with the rim of her own glass, looked up. She was suddenly struck by the intensity of Draco's gaze.

"What?" she asked, her voice slightly husky.

Draco opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it. "Nothing," he said eventually. Hermione smiled shyly, absorbing the cold grey of Draco's eyes and realising her heart was beating faster than it should.

By this time, the owners like they wanted to close up, and Draco pointed with his chin towards the door. "We should go," he said softly, reluctant to break the moment between them.

"Let's," Hermione replied with an equally quiet voice.

Draco paid the bill, despite Hermione's weak protests to contribute in some manner. Draco only replied that her company was worth more than the bill. They also shared a cab home. Hermione didn't protest, even though she considered that Draco couldn't possibly live close to her. He walked her to her door in any case, Hermione giggling slightly, and Draco as cool as ever.

"Thanks for the wonderful evening," she said graciously.

"Take care of yourself, Ms. Granger." They looked at each other for a moment, a thought hanging between the two of them, unspoken, unmoving. Then, Draco turned to leave.

"And it's Hermione!" she called after him. Draco didn't even turn back. He just lifted a hand in response. Hermione smiled, shaking her head, and slipped inside.

The next morning, Hermione woke with a slight headache. Without giving it time to stew, she propped herself on her elbows, dug in her bedside table, and knocked back two painkillers. She slumped back into bed, the goose down pillows seemingly swallowing her up. She didn't care. Last night was wonderful. Fantastic. Who knew she knew someone that had so many interests as she did. It had been so long since she's met anyone remotely like Draco. And _Draco_. That pale blond hair, pointed face, sensual lips, slim figure, cold, grey, interested eyes. She shivered as she remembered how intense his gaze was and her smile turned wistful. She sighed deeply.

There was a soft knock on the door and Hermione's mother entered, a cup of tea in hand. "Morning honey," she greeted in a pleasant tone. Hermione groggily sat up again, and accepted the tea gratefully. "You had quite a busy night last night," her mother commented, straightening Hermione's duvet.

"Mmhm," Hermione concurred into her tea cup, not willing to talk about the evening before. She hoped that her mother would drop the subject, especially if the evening in question was spent with one Draco Malfoy.

"What's his name?" Hermione's mother asked playfully.

"Mom!" Hermione exclaimed, but couldn't fight back her blushes. Her mother laughed in reply and stood.

"Speaking of men, there's someone waiting for you downstairs."

Hermione stiffened. "Who?" she asked a little too sharply, her mind throwing the image of Draco. He _wouldn't_.

Her mom smiled secretively. "Well, you will have to see that for yourself, dear."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She rose quickly, but stopped in the middle of her room, clutching her head in an attempt to clear the head rush. She donned her dressing robe over her pajamas, and tied her hair back into a neat-ish bun – there was no time to brush it out. So, be-decked in slippers and cup of tea in hand, Hermione rushed downstairs, her stomach churning in protest and anticipation.

She stopped dead at the living room threshold.

That was spanner that was thrown into the works, the one thing she hadn't thought of since two o'clock the previous afternoon.

Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN! [inserting violin <em>glassando<em> too ^^]. Bet you didn't think ron would arrive!**

**Tune in for more...**

**[and review while you're at it :D]**

**Signing off**

**Caneater**


	3. You were a friend of mine,

**Wow, two in one day? [Well, almost, but that counts doesn't it?] So, here's the next chapter, and things are forestalled and set up and all important things. There's also hints of George and Luna - a new favorite, I MUST confess - and Blaise enters the fic as the comedy and Draco's more reasonable side. **

**And thanks so much for the reviews and the alerts - it means just as much as, because it means that people are keen to read more of it :). Keep them coming :).**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Absolutely Zero, but I wished I owned curly hair...and I'm sure I don't really care where I get it from! :P**

* * *

><p>Draco woke up the next morning at about 9am, his head clear and feeling for all the world like a new man. He was on his own, a feeling that he had yet to get over. It had barely been a week, but the euphoria of doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, made him feel absolutely giddy. He also had a fantastic evening with one Hermione Granger. She was certainly...interesting. He entertained her, but most importantly, she held Draco's interest, and that has not been done in a very long time.<p>

He turned on his coffee maker, now almost a habit in his morning routine, and sat in front of his laptop in the living area, checking his mail while he waited for his coffee. Three new messages. None from Hermione.

_It was just coffee_.

Draco couldn't forget Hermione's reaction. Was he showing his thoughts too plainly? He was anything but disgruntled about spending time with Hermione, and if she hadn't e-mailed him, he was ready to let her go forever. But she did, and here he was wondering if she had sent him anything. Maybe he should send him something.

He opened his first e-mail.

**To: .**

**From: .**

**Subject: Re: Family Reunion.**

**Hey man.**

**The stupid reunion ended last night. Not that I'm complaining about having the family around, I'm not, but it gets really irritating when your baby cousins are forever asking about your new tattoo. Anyway, man, I'm catching the first train to London. Catch ya on the flip.**

Draco glanced at the clock on the wall. Yeah. Blaise would be on the flip pretty soon. It was just as well Draco put on the coffee machine. He would imagine Blaise wouldn't be in the best of moods at the moment. They both detested public transport.

The other two e-mails were from Pansy:

**Fwd: FW: This is worth reading twice.**

_Damn Pansy and her bloody forwards..._Draco seethed internally. He made to throw them into his trash, when another e-mail popped up in his inbox.

**To: .**

**From: .uk**

**Subject: Read the friggin' e-mail!**

**Drakie, read the stupid e-mails. You never do. When we going to hook up again**

**Miss you Drakie**

****

Draco deleted the message, but clicked one of the forwards. By the end of it, he had an idea.

**To: .**

**From: .**

**Subject: Re: Hello**

**When things in you life seem almost too much to handle,**

**When 24 hours in a day is not enough,**

**Remember the mayonnaise jar and two cups of coffee.**

**A professor stood before his philosophy class**

**And had some items in front of him.**

**When the class began, wordlessly,**

**He picked up a very large and empty mayonnaise jar**

**And proceeded to fill it with golf balls.**

**He then asked the students if the jar was full. **

**They agreed that it was.**

**The professor then picked up a box of pebbles **

**And poured them into the jar...**

**Listen, the point is that the professor fills the jar with sand after that, and then adds two cups of coffee, and then, after stating that it's _really_ full, he says profound things about how the golf balls are family and friends and hobbies etc. One of the students then asks what the point was about the two cups of coffee and the professor says that no matter how full life may seem, there's always room for a couple of cups of coffee with a friend.**

**This was basically to say that I really enjoyed our time together yesterday evening, and it seems rather appropriate and even rather cheesy, and I don't even know why I'm sending you this. **

**Hope you're well...**

Draco sat back and schmoozed his lips. Maybe it _was _too cheesy. A beep from the kitchen notified him that the coffee was done. As he entered his kitchen, there was a scratching at his front door and it opened. Draco didn't even turn around as Blaise stumbled into the condo, suitcases in hand.

"S'up boy?"

"Really, Blaise. It's after graduation. You're _still_ going to call me boy?"

Blaise gave Draco's back a look. "What? Do you prefer me to call you Drakie?"

"God, no."

"Exactly." Blaise dropped his bags on the floor, not really caring where they go. He noticed Draco's open laptop, and Blaise was curious. He scanned the e-mail that Draco typed to Hermione, and a smirk grew on his face.

"Want any coffee?" Draco called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaise replied distractedly. He grinned mischievously and hit send.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as he came through, and put the cups of coffee down.

Blaise chose to respond with, "Who's Hermione Granger?"

"Please tell me you didn't," Draco said, his voice dripping with dread.

Blaise grinned and gesticulated at the laptop screen.

Draco turned his back to Blaise, holding his head in his hands. "You _did_!" He turned to him again. "Geez, Blaise! Did you know how _cheesy_ -"

"Yes."

"-stupid -"

"Oh, idiotic."

"-immature-"

"Please, sir, can I have some more?"

"-_romantic_-"

"Very, very romantic-"

"_Would you stop doing that?_" Draco was not looking rather distressed. Blaise only grinned manically.

"Not until you tell me who Hermione Granger is."

Draco sighed, running long fingers through his pale blond hair. "A friend from school."

"Granger...Granger...oh, I remember her. She was a nerd and, as I remember, _not _a friend."

"Okay, _recent_ friend. She found my e-mail address and we had coffee...tea...dinner."

"Coffee...tea...dinner?" Blaise was leaning forward, now very interested.

"It basically went from coffee to dinner." Draco blew out his cheeks. "So I wanted to thank her. And that idiotic e-mail from Pansy gave me an idea."

"Cute," Blaise responded, his mouth twisting in an amused smile.

Draco sunk into the chair. "She probably won't speak to me again."

Blaise cuffed Draco's shoulder. "Ah, at least she spent a couple of hours with you. That's more than most people can afford." Draco gave him a murderous look. "Okay...How about we go for a drink?"

"It's 9.30 in the morning," Draco replied drolly.

"Oh. Right. Well. Finish your coffee then."

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed, hugged his girlfriend.

"Ron!" Hermione cried in disbelief. Over his shoulder, she mouthed to her mother, _How did he get here?_

"He just came in!" she whispered back.

Ron stepped back to look at Hermione. "Blimey, but you look awful."

"Thanks," she replied drily. Ron _always_ lacked tact.

"How about I make Ron some tea while you freshen up, dear. And then Hermione can show you around London then. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Hermione wasn't sure whether she wanted to kiss her mother or reprimand her, but nevertheless she took the opportunity to escape the somewhat awkward situation. She chided herself. How could she think such things about Draco Malfoy when she had Ron, her high school sweetheart. Granted they only got together at the beginning of last year, but that counted, didn't it. But the main difference was that she only just started to know Draco, when she knew Ron for nigh on five years. She wasn't sure what to do with her emotions, but she supposed it would be best to stick with Ron for however long he planned to stay for in London. She was sure it wasn't for long – his mother was still a little over-protective.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was fresh and clean once again, but failed to see that she had received a new e-mail as she strode out her room...

"Boy, why are you so restless?"

"How many times..." Draco then followed Blaise's gaze to the litter of papers strewn around his hands. It was anything, really, from a beer label to a random leaflet. Draco just fidgeted and tore them up in nervous anticipation. Draco sighed. When was it going to end?

"What's wrong, man?"

"It's been three days."

"Still that girl?" Blaise said in disbelief.

"You should never have sent that e-mail."

"You would have sent it anyway, and you _know_ it. Otherwise you wouldn't have typed it in the first place."

There was a pause.

"Sorry, Blaise."

"Whatever man. Say, what's so special about this girl that makes you feel this way?"

"I don't know. She...interests me. Keeps my attention, keeps my wits sharp and lively. I really have to _think_ around her. After that afternoon, I realised how _bored _ I was with life. All these years...and now I'm seriously thinking of studying. Remember my violin..."

"Woah, woah," Blaise heard enough of this. "What happened to the sadistic, lazy, playboy bastard that I knew in high school?"

"That was out of pure boredom. I had no excitement...but now...I think I do."

"Wow, just 'cos of a girl?"

"She has a name, you know?"

"So do you, but since when have I called you Draco?"

Draco thought for a second. "Yeah, I don't think you ever did. What _is_ with you and names?"

"Dunno. Never liked them."

"Huh."

The laptop then chose to beep. Draco jumped. Blaise moved out of the way, muttering, "Geez, don't get too excited about talking to your girlfriend..."

Draco knew Blaise well enough not to snap back at him.

**To: .**

**From: .**

**Subject: Re: Hello**

**Hey Draco.**

**I'm so sorry I didn't reply sooner! I had an unexpected guest over and I spent time with them, showing them London and such. He was amazed at the multi-leveled shops in town. I suppose it's rather normal for the both of us.**

**Back to your e-mail, I thought it was rather sweet of you. I feel the same :). Whoever the girl that holds your heart is very lucky. **

**How about I make it up to you though? A night on the town? A show at the theater? A drink? Take your pick.**

**Again, I'm so sorry!**

**Hope you're well!**

**Ms. Granger.**

"See, I told you it was fine."

"You didn't," Draco pointed out.

"Pft, whatever man. Want some coffee?"

"Is that a question?"

"Right."

Hermione was still reading Ginny's message while Draco was typing his reply.

**Hey Hermione!**

**Sorry I didn't reply sooner. There's a million and one chores to do around the house, and Harry's here and all. Also, my brother forbid me to reply until he returned from London. Guess he wanted to visit to be a surprise. I'm sure it's safe to send this to you now!**

**Everyone's fine, just a little off the hinges. I mean, Fred's death was a huge blow for us, especially mum and George. I'm really worried about George: he stays in his room all the time now, and hardly comes downstairs to eat. Sometimes, mom brings the food up to him and they talk for hours and hours. I also walked in on mum crying over a picture of Fred and George when they were just babies. Guess she's not taking it too well. Dad's just holding things together. He kind of has to.**

**Harry has helped around a lot. We're basically together, but we haven't really decided what we're going to do about the whole Albania thing. We'll probably cross that bridge when we get there. Also, Luna's staying with us, since her dad went and offed it too, around about when Fred...anyway. I see her and George talking sometimes. They seem to get along really well ;).**

**I can't _believe _ you've started to study already! You're supposed to be on holiday, Hermione, so act like it! Live a little! Have you anyone else to spend time with in London?**

**Please reply soon. Mom hopes you got the cakes and the knitted jumper she made you that she sent off with Ron. We all miss you very much and we want you to come visit us soon!**

**Lots of love,**

**Ginny.**

But just as she reached the end of it, her PC beeped loudly, and Hermione's heart leaped into her throat. It was from Draco, and only five words were typed.

**Why not do all three?**

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins :D. Well, it began in chapter three. But be sure that some slightly dodgier things will be appearing in the next chapter. This is meant to be a short fic, so...with the intention of following the lyrics of Jason's Mraz's Absolutely Zero, of course.<strong>

**Stay tuned for more episodes of...Starduck and the Curly-haired kid!**

**Signing off**

**Caneater**


	4. I let you spend the night

**Hello, hi. What? I'm alive? Indeed I am, but also very much busy with university things and certain developments in the situation otherwise known as love life. **

**So, I hope to make people's day with this new chapter. Sorry it's short, but I otherwise had no other inspiration, and this is what I spat out. So, I hope you enjoy it like the rest of my chapters...**

**Disclaimer: would I really be Rowling? No, didn't think so. She doesn't do Draco's sexiness justice.**

_What the hell am I supposed to wear?_ Hermione was tugging on a strand of her hair and biting her lip anxiously whilst standing in front of her wardrobe in her underwear. Does she wear purple and blue or go for a sophisticated brown? A little black number was not really in question: they were going to a matinee, but they were also going to dinner afterwards. Should she bring money with her? Draco paid the time before; did that mean it was Hermione's turn now?

_Ugh! Stop thinking!_ Hermione chided herself. She thought that after her few days with Ron, her head would screw itself back on, but as soon as she received a reply from Draco, her stomach started fluttering and she starting counting down the days. And now here she was, two hours before she was to meet up with Draco, with no idea what to wear and knew even less where her heart lay.

* * *

><p>Draco was waiting outside of the theatre, leaning casually on a pole, hands deeply in his pockets, watching the people walk by. She was late. Maybe she wouldn't arrive at all. Maybe she changed her mind, and decided to stand Draco up. Maybe she was still with her <em>friend<em>. _Stop that_, he told himself, and shifted his position. She's going to come. She's just running a little late.

Draco turned his grey eyes to a mother and her daughter. They were standing by the pillars in front of the theatre, the mother fussing over some ribbons in the daughter's long silky hair. The little girl was growing rather fussed with all the attention, but the mother held her with a firm grip. Draco made a small face, trying to ignore the connotations it had to his relationship with his parents, and instead turned his eye to a couple holding hands who were slowly walking past him. They seemed wrapped in their own world, lost in each other. It seemed that everything disappeared around them.

Draco smiled inwardly. It seemed really cheesy, and way too romantic. But the last thing he did for Hermione Granger was exactly that. What was _with_ that woman? And what was taking her so _long?_ Just as he thought that, Hermione stepped out of a black cab, and Draco almost sighed in relief.

And then he saw what she looked like.

She tied her hair back in a casual bun, a few strands falling around her heart-shaped face. She wore waist-high black trousers with soft ankle boots and a wrap-around sky-blue top. Draco had never noticed Hermione's figure before, but oh, he noticed it now. And worriedly enough, he found himself liking it.

"_Mademoiselle_," he greeted her with a kiss on the back of the hand. She actually blushed, Draco noticed, pleased.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur_," Hermione responded in kind, even adding a curtsey. The corner of his mouth curled slightly. He then straightened, and held out his arm.

"Shall we?"

She looped her arm in his. "Indeed we shall," she replied with a brilliant smile.

She'd watched the play before, at least ten times. Her frequent visits to London with her parents resulted in watching many plays and musicals. She didn't mind watching them several times over. They were good plays and they were almost always staged really well. Though, out of the corner of her eye, she watched Draco too; saw the nuances of his reactions, and the steady rise of his chest. She resisted the urge to drop her head onto his shoulder: perhaps she would give him the wrong idea.

But was it the right one?

After the show, there was the inevitable discussion over a cup of coffee in a nearby café whilst watching the subdued colours of London's setting sky. It seemed that Draco enjoyed it, although he had some strong opinions about the lead actor's skill. Perhaps it wasn't irrelevant to Hermione's enjoyment of the play, but she didn't rate it as the most important thing in watching a play. Still, it provided a steady conversation as they finished their coffee and smoothly proceeded to dinner. It was a short-lived affair, with pasta being the main dishes, and neither in a particular mood for dessert and thus moved swiftly to a lounge bar.

Hermione, with cocktail in hand, seated herself primly on a chic sofa opposite Draco, who drank a straight whiskey. "I never got the attraction to whiskey," Hermione confessed, looking curiously at the amber liquid.

Draco shrugged, not looking at his drink but rather at Hermione's deep brown eyes. "It's the smoky flavour. For me, that is. For others, it is the sheer fact that it makes them look important. I just like the taste."

"So it has nothing to do with your high upbringing?" Hermione asked teasingly.

Draco's expression didn't change. "Perhaps it has something to do with it. My father always drank it after dinner. I never acquired a taste for it when I was younger, but since I moved to London, I've taken a liking to it."

Hermione smiled. "I always thought it took a sophisticated man to really appreciate whiskey." She then giggled slightly. "I always thought it was rather sexy," she confessed.

Draco smiled slightly, but it didn't reach the intensity of his eyes. "I'm glad I suit your taste."

Hermione sipped her cocktail, blushing from a mixture of the drink and Draco's intent gaze. It was incredibly intense, and Hermione could not stop her heart from beating a rhythmic drum beat on her chest. As he spoke, his eyes never left hers, his words seemly holding the conversation, but his lips spoke of a sly secret. Hermione seemed drawn to him. Whether it was natural or the drink, she did not know.

She eventually shook herself and thought about Ron. Her stomach became a simmering pit of shame, her head spinning with guilt. "I should go home now," she mumbled, after her third cocktail.

Draco nodded fairly.

As they stepped into a cab, it started to rain, the drops pelting heavily on the windscreen. They pulled up in front of the Granger household, and Hermione gasped.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, actual concern lining his grey eyes.

The lights were off and the house was still. "I completely forgot that my parents were out this evening. I didn't even take any keys…"

"You could stay at my condo, if you wish," Draco offered, perhaps too quickly. "I have a second bedroom, and Blaise won't be home until morning, probably." He was right: Blaise's night-time adventures lasted until well into the next morning. He would often stumble into the condo mid-morning demanding coffee or more liquor. Hermione gave him a quick look and bit her lip worriedly. She didn't know Draco all that well to stay at his place, but he did say that he had a separate bedroom. Where was the harm in that? What was the risk?

_Absolutely zero_.

Exactly.

* * *

><p>"This is a really nice place," Hermione said as she stood in the middle of the lounge, holding her arms awkwardly.<p>

"Thank you," Draco replied from the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable. Do you want any coffee?"

"Um, yes please," she replied, seating herself on a rather comfortable but sophisticated-looking couch. _Very Draco Malfoy,_ she thought to herself mischievously. She would never imagine that she would end up in Draco Malfoy's apartment when she came back to London. It was ridiculously big, but what more could she expect from the heir of the Malfoy fortune?

Draco came through with two steaming cups of coffee and set them down on the table in front of Hermione before seating himself. The only thing that could be heard was the steady patter of rain of the window pane and the steady ticking of the clock. Hermione didn't really seem to know what to do with herself. Everything seemed so foreign to her, Draco's condo, and the whole situation, all of it.

"Is anything the matter?" Draco asked, noting Hermione's silence.

Hermione shook her head and rubbed her neck. "No, nothing."

"I mean if you're bothered with anything, we could always come back until –"

"I mean it Draco," Hermione said reassuringly. "Everything's fine." She smiled and put a hand on his arm. It seemed like time stood still and all ambient noises around them were dulled in that moment. Hermione felt electricity enter the air around them.

"Everything's fine?" Draco said, leaning forward. "Nothing's wrong? You have no problems?"

"Absolutely zero," Hermione seemed to whisper.

Draco smiled, looking into her brown eyes once again. Her demeanour seemed completely open, and her hand was still on his arm. His pale, spidery hand shifted to hold hers. Their fingers intertwined together. Draco took this as another sign to lean closer still.

He smelled flowery perfume, cocktails, and fragrant shampoo. It was all distinctly Hermione-like, yet Draco couldn't imagine her smelling like anything else. They were very close now, Hermione's soft breath stirring on his cheek. She didn't lean back, she didn't resist. She merely closed her eyes as Draco pressed his lips against hers. It seemed everything melted together and the world exploded between them, nothing else mattering but the chemistry between them.

She melted against him as his kiss deepened, his hands wound around her waist, her hands entangled in his pale blond hair. He steadily pushed her down the couch, the coffee on the table long forgotten, the rain pattering steadily on the window.

* * *

><p>It was about six in the morning when Blaise came in. He was…moderately sober as he traipsed through the dining room, dumping his jacket on one of the chairs. On the way to his bedroom he paused. On the couch, intertwined in each other's arms were two lovers, fast asleep on the couch.<p>

Blaise only smirked and said, "Hermione Granger, eh?" before proceeding to his aforementioned destination.

**There we go. Let's see what happens after this, shall we?**

**Reviews would be cool.**

**Signing off:**

**Caneater**


	5. You see, it was my fault

**Well, would you look at this: it's an update! Can you handle it! Even after a horrifically long day (and an amazing performance of Shostakovich's Piano Trio *dies*), here you have it.**

**I have a few other fics in mind for the future, for any Ginny fans, it's very much orientated on her (a lovely long one - hopefully - and musical too ^^). I have another SiriusLily one, which also has a SiriusRemus bit in it too. Anyway, I just want to finish most of my other fics first. There's a concerto festival happening in a few weeks, so hopefully it will give me inspiration for the DracoGinny fic too ^^.**

**Anyway, forwards to the story (as not to keep you from it...I drabble about my love life, but I think some of the flashbacks give a bit of insight ;)).**

**Enjoy, and see you...at the bottom!**

**Oh, and I don't own HP.**

* * *

><p>Hermione stirred. Her eyes were still closed, her senses foggy with sleep. The one thing she noticed was sunlight on her face, warming her. It was pleasant, lovely to wake up to. She listened to her own breathing, deep and peaceful, as if she were still sleeping; it coincided with someone else, close to her, in a tranquil counterpoint…<em>hang on<em>. That wasn't right.

Hermione then noticed that her whole body was warm, and not just because of the blanket that covered her, nor the sunlight on her face: there was someone else with her. She slowly opened her eyes, wondering if she was still dreaming. She was alarmed to find that she wasn't frightened. It seemed like the most natural thing to wake up to. She first noticed the pale arm draped around her, so that she wouldn't fall off the couch. She then saw the small table in front of her, on which two cups of cold coffee stood, still untouched.

Not sooner than she woke, the other being beside her stirred and shifted slightly. Hermione held her breath. Her mind immediately jumped to one particular person, the same person that was impeding on her brain for the last few weeks_. Can it really be…? Is it really him? Is this really a dream?_ Would she wake in her own bed, alone, without him?

All the answers to the questions were answered when the other person propped himself on his elbow and looked down at her. For once, his hair was dishevelled, falling and framing his pointed face. Hermione noticed that his usual grey eyes looked ice blue first thing in the morning, but perhaps it was the light from the window. And oh, what light! What beauty it shed on the room, glistening like golden droplets in his pale blond hair. Such a majestic sight, one that took Hermione's breath as she beheld it.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle," Draco said in dulcet tones, his eyes looking at Hermione almost lovingly. "I trust you slept as best as you can on a couch."

It took Hermione a few seconds to orientate herself, remember where she was and who she was with. "I did," she replied simply, smiling fondly. She lifted a hand to cup his face. Draco returned the smile with the same warmth, turning his face into her hand. What Hermione then saw was not the cool, calm and collected Draco Malfoy she came to know. This was a sappy, romantic and deliriously happy…_I'm getting ahead of myself_, she thought to herself. _Maybe this is how he normally is in the mornings._

"May I offer you some coffee?" Draco went on to say. Hermione nodded sleepily, a strand of hair falling on her cheek. Draco lifted his other hand and tucked the strand behind her ear before kissing her gently. "Be back in a few minutes," he whispered. He gracefully extricated himself from the blankets and moved through to the kitchen.

Hermione took her time to sit up, clutching the blankets around her, until she realised that she wasn't naked. Only her shoes and socks were on the floor. Her hair was loose and wild, falling around her shoulders and face. Taking her hair clip, she gathered her hair into the neatest possible bun and kept it together with the clip. Several strands of hair decorated her sleepy face.

As she heard Draco puttering around the kitchen, Hermione couldn't deny that this wasn't a dream anymore. If that wasn't a dream, then the night before wasn't a dream either. She could still taste Draco in her mouth; feel his soft lips on hers, on her neck. His hands were so soft; he handed her gently with the utmost care. It was unlike anything that she'd ever experienced. Not that she experienced much, it was only Victor and…Hermione held her face in her hands. _Ron…_

She'd cheated on him.

Her stomach churned with guilt. This was the first time she'd done this. She couldn't tell _anyone_, she couldn't bear their judging looks or the condescending stares. No, she couldn't tell anyone, especially not Ron. Although something in the back of her mind niggled that she should, that he had the right to know. If she withheld the information any longer than she should, it would cause serious damage to the relationship…What about Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, and Luna? Everything would be ruined because of what she did.

But did she regret it?

Her head snapped up as Draco returned, with two new steaming cups of filter coffee, looking all the world like nothing happened. She accepted the coffee with a smile, her grateful hands hugging the mug, but she didn't sip the stimulant. She stared at the mug's contents blankly, her body hunched over it.

"Is everything all right?" Draco asked, placing a reassuring hand on her back. Hermione looked at the blond in response to his touch. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then thought better of it. Draco pressed on, "You know you can talk about it, if you need to."

Hermione surveyed Draco through worried brown eyes, full with various emotions and confliction that she didn't know what to start with. _Anything, just say anything!_

"I have to go," she blurted out.

Draco let his hand fall gently, and nodded. "I will call a cab, then," he said, almost sadly.

* * *

><p>Hermione was curled up in a ball on the couch, clutching her knees against her chest, a cup of tea steaming next to her. The television was on in front of her, but she wasn't paying any attention to the trivial soap opera.<p>

Her parents were busy when she sneaked back into the house; she made it into her bed unnoticed. If her mother knew she didn't sleep at the house, she didn't say a word. Hermione appreciated that. But after a few days, Hermione grew despondent as the feeling of guilt gnawed at her stomach. She didn't care about how she looked, nor bothered with going out of the house. She sucked herself into her studies quickly, as to distract herself from wandering thoughts and sleepless nights. Her mother tried not to ask what the matter was, thinking that space was necessary for her daughter to comply with her wishes. Hermione merely waved her mother off with her vague question, replying that it was nothing and that she was behind on studies.

Despite her parent's encouraging, she stayed inside and continued to study until she finished her three textbooks in the space of six days. Then, there was nothing more that she could do. Now she was forced to do nothing until term started. Now she was forced to think about the situation. She didn't talk to anyone about it, and it was getting to her. She needed some kind of advice.

If she thought about things too long, she could feel Draco's hands on her hips, his needy lips pressed against hers, his smile against her neck, his excited breathing, his body pressed against hers…Hermione shook her head quickly. _Get out!_ She chided herself. But at the same time, she longed to feel it all again.

Something was terribly wrong with her. She needed to sort herself out. She needed to tell someone. She then unfolded herself, took her cup of tea in one hand, went upstairs and started typing.

* * *

><p>"Boy, get out of your room," Blaise said impatiently through the door.<p>

"Why?" came the reply from the other side.

"Because you're a twat, and you're over-thinking things." The voice didn't reply. "Look, you've been in there for two days straight. You gotta eat or something, otherwise this thing's gonna eat you!"

"Since when did you care about my well-being?"

Blaise sighed emphatically. "I'm your best mate, yeah? It's what we do."

It was a couple of seconds before the door opened. Draco looked dishevelled and worn, like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was out of place, his eyes had bags underneath them, he was wearing clothes from three days ago, and he was more pale than usual. "You look awful," Blaise said bluntly.

Draco didn't look impressed. "I thought you said you were my best mate," Draco said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Exactly. The other part of being a best mate is to be forward about things. Now, sit down, lemme make you some food, yeah?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "The last time you tried to make food you almost burned the place down, Blaise," Draco said impatiently.

"Oi, give me a break, all right? I think I've improved since then."

Draco said nothing and folded himself onto the chair. In a few minutes, Blaise brought him a cup of strong coffee. "Now tell me what's been on your mind," he said. It wasn't a question.

Draco took a long sip and sighed contently. It was exactly what he needed. "You remember Hermione Granger," Draco started. Blaise voiced his affirmation from the kitchen. "Okay, well…I don't know…she's a lovely girl. She loves theatre, and reading, and she's so beautiful…"

Blaise spared Draco a look from his preparation. "Sounds serious."

"I think I messed things up," Draco said, running his hand through his bedraggled hair. He looked at his hand in disgust. He wasn't used to being unkempt. "I kissed her," he then said, sighing. "It progressed to something else…it was wonderful. A night of magic, if you want to look at things like that. But then the next morning, she took off as soon as we woke up. I messed _everything_ up," Draco repeated. "I shouldn't have invited her here in the first place."

"You guys looked cozy enough on the couch," Blaise commented from the kitchen.

"You saw that?" Draco moaned.

"Yup. You're right, though. She's really pretty. You two suit each other well."

Draco didn't reply to this. His eyes were fixed on the wall opposite. "Listen, just give her time," Blaise said kindly, putting down a sandwich in front of him. "Then ask her on a coffee date again, nothing scary or anything. Just make it casual."

Draco looked at his sandwich and said, "I don't like mustard."

"Tough." He stood up. "I'm gonna head out. You eat. Think about what I said. When I come back, I'm taking you out. You need it."

* * *

><p>Hermione hit send. She didn't expect an immediate reply, but she couldn't help checking her inbox constantly over the next few days. But she felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders. Telling someone was the right thing to do.<p>

She went out regularly with her parents now, shopping, theatre and dinner usually. She felt better about herself and she almost, almost forgot her predicament. But late at night, she couldn't shake the feeling of Draco from her senses. He was like a parasite, infiltrating her thoughts and dreams. She didn't like it at all, especially when she was supposed to be with Ron. This wasn't fair to anyone.

Finally, she got a reply. Her computer beeped excitedly and Hermione rushed to it. She sighed in relief.

_She_ replied.

**Hey Hermione!**

**You have no idea how much trouble I put in, just so that I can read and reply to this e-mail. Ron was stressing about the lack of contact and wanted to read it immediately. So I freaked out on him, and then he ran to Mum (wow, what a grown-up he is!). I was so scared that Mum would let him read the e-mail, and then locked myself and the laptop in the room. So with literally the whole family wanting to break down the door, I write you this e-mail!**

**First of all…you and Draco kissed? 'Draco from school' Draco? The guy that kept on teasing you when you had braces and bullied Ron and Harry with his two monster cronies? Are you serious? How did that happen? From what you tell me, though, he seems to be a decent guy, and grown up, for that matter (not like Ron – sorry). I guess you can explain why you feel guilty; I know you're supposed to be with Ron and all. But Malfoy seems like everything Ron…isn't. I mean, isn't it difficult to relate to someone who doesn't understand you completely? This sophisticated version of Malfoy seems…rather attractive actually. He's not bad looking, come to think of it.**

**Listen, I know this sounds wrong, but I think you should give Draco a try. I will keep Ron at bay, don't worry. I'll spin some story, and he won't come near you until you say so. Otherwise, go have fun, it's the summer holidays. You deserve it!**

**Now I have to explain to Mum and the rest of the family why I locked myself in the room…wish me luck!**

**Love you plenty!**

**Gin.**

Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. Was Ginny telling Hermione to _carry on cheating on Ron_? She had a point though: Draco understood her in a way that Ron never could. He was tender and comforting and such a good kisser…Hermione shook her head to get the image out of her mind. However, come to think of it, Ron kissed like a slug. He never complimented her when she made an effort to look good for him, he wasn't interested in theatre or musicals, and he never read a book voluntarily.

Hermione re-read the e-mail, biting her lip in thought. Ginny was right, in some ways. But she couldn't do this to Ron, no matter what story Ginny spun to keep his mind off things.

Although it was viable to give Draco a try. Hermione and Ron were in the early stages of their relationship, so if anything progressed, it wouldn't be too difficult to break it off…or would it? Hermione clutched her head in thought, her hands going through bunches of frizzy hair. What to _do?_ _Please let there be something to tell me what to do_, she thought wistfully.

It was then when her computer beeped.

Another e-mail.

Hermione sat bolt upright in her chair. It couldn't be…would it…?

It was.

She swallowed as she opened it, her stomach suddenly exploding into a haven of butterflies.

**Hermione**

**Would you care to share a cup of coffee with me tomorrow afternoon at Café Divine, three o'clock? If you don't want to see me again, I understand. I will be there.**

**Draco.**

Hermione put her hand to her mouth with an intake of breath. _Of course_, he didn't know about Ron, and so he would've been so confused about her reactions. Now she had to decide whether she should tell Draco the truth, or not to.

* * *

><p>She arrived at Café Divine fifteen minutes early. She just happened to finish getting ready early, or perhaps it was the gnawing feeling of uncertainty in her gut. She still didn't know what to say to Draco yet. She was still getting over the shock of the reception of the e-mail. She thought he would be upset with her not talking to him. The fact that he wanted to meet again, actually meant…Hermione shook herself. <em>No, you can't think this. Don't get hopeful.<em>

She only hoped for a revelation to suddenly come upon her. She thought that when Draco sat down opposite her, she would know exactly what to say. What was he? _Just a man. _Exactly. _You hardly know him_, she told herself, as she sipped her camomile tea in reassurance. What if she took a chance on him? Hermione drew a blank. A nibbling fear entered her stomach. Fear of the unknown. Ron was safe, she knew Ron, Ron was familiar, but Draco…he was a mystery. A shapeless shadow…Hermione knew only shallow things about Draco. She spent her whole school career with Ron.

Which brought up a question: _Then why don't I feel the same about Harry?_ She brooded silently over her tea. Ginny had him since she and Harry first met. Hermione and Ginny became fast friends soon after that. Harry was untouchable; Hermione got that point very quickly. Ginny could be very convincing when she wanted to be.

Then, before she knew it, Draco walked into the café, all his coolness restored. After Blaise talked him out of his room, Draco pulled himself together. It was time to act mature about things; which was why he asked Hermione to meet him again. When his eyes fell on Hermione, he almost breathed a sigh of relief…and there might have been a flutter of hope in his heart. _She doesn't hate me_, he told himself.

Of course, it was his fault, all of it. _I shouldn't have kissed her in the first place_, he thought as he walked towards her. But as he got closer, he saw her bold brown eyes; he remembered the smell of her soft, brown hair; he felt the press of her lips against his…he wanted that all, he wanted it all back. It was then Draco realised that when he first kissed her, everything slotted itself into place, everything was finally…right.

Draco seated himself opposite Hermione, absorbing her image. It was a week and a half since they last saw each other. Separated, it felt like a year; together, it was no time at all.

Hermione cracked a weak smile. "Hello," she said, her brown eyes softening.

"Mademoiselle," Draco replied with his usual inclination of his head. _He's not cold_, Hermione noticed. She felt her shoulders relax; maybe it was the tea, it might have also been Draco's appearance. She didn't care. He was here.

But the matter still hung on the tip of her tongue, willing to show itself, pressing itself against her chest as though it might burst at any second.

"Draco, I have to –"

"Listen, it was my –"

The pair averted their eyes sheepishly as they tried to speak over one another. Draco was the first to lift his eyes.

"Ladies first," he said.

Hermione met his gaze, her heart drumming against her chest, her cheeks flushing wildly. "No, you go," she allowed.

"Fair enough." He cleared his throat unsteadily. "It was my fault…what happened the other night."

"It wasn't entirely your fault," Hermione replied kindly. "I reciprocated. Neither one of us deserves the blame."

"I'm not going to accept that," Draco said stubbornly.

"I'm not going to give you my part of the blame, Draco," Hermione said sharply. "You never forced me into anything. I have free will too!"

The pair glared at each other for a few moments before breaking into uneasy laughter. "We're bickering like children!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Or lovers," Draco pointed out. Hermione immediately fell silent. Draco chose the moment to speak. "Listen, you can't deny what's going on between us."

"Draco, I –"

"No, please, just hear me out first," Draco pleaded. Hermione made to open her mouth. "Please," Draco repeated softly, his grey eyes looking intently into hers. Hermione sighed and nodded her head for him to proceed. "To get straight to the point…" Draco took a few moments to run his long fingers in his hair. "Why don't we give us a try?" he burst out. "Even if it's just a few weeks. I can stop seeing you in September, when term starts again, that I can promise you. I can stay far away from, I will move again if I have to. Just…you invade my every thought, every memory, and every movement. _Everything_ reminds me of you." He laughed uncertainly, leaning back in his chair, his hands going through his pale blond hair again. "I can't believe I'm saying this…"

Hermione was taken aback, to say the least. Draco was actually opening up to her. It wasn't about the poor acting at the theatre, or his favourite musical, or his favourite holiday location. _This _was Draco. This was _Draco_, admitting _feelings_…for _her_. She never thought she would get this far.

"Okay," was all she managed to say.

And the look on Draco's face was all that she could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this one seems short too (that seems to be everyone's issue with it :). But I don't want to wind on too much, if you get my drift.**

**Sorry if things sound South African (obviously I don't revert into Afrikaans :p). It's just that some of these things I have experienced, or taken from interacting with other people...**

**The next chapter will involve drama and stuff :D (I now know vaguely what to do with the fic now ;), just playing it by ear where detail goes. Whatever grabs me). Anyway, will be working on pieces and things for the end of year exams, so might be scarce or very active. But I will update, I promise.**

**Signing off**

**Caneater**


End file.
